


ishimondo oneshots bc I love them

by bunnyboy_ishimaru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, M/M, Mondo feels safe around Taka, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owada Mondo Swears, Panic Attacks, Tags Are Hard, i just found out how to do this so I have to use it, not very relevant but those are my headcannons, sorry if that's not your hc but yeah, wait omg is that how you make tags, yes I'm going to abuse the shit out of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyboy_ishimaru/pseuds/bunnyboy_ishimaru
Summary: First post, these will mainly focus on ishimondo and there may be background ships tooThis is just to get better at writing because I'm not that greatRequests? maybe;
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> it's currently 3:07

It's as the title says, ishimondo oneshots

I want to improve my writing and I love them so why not start a oneshot collection.  
Requests would be appreciated but I will probably be very slow with them and it won't be of great quality when I start out, so sorry if you request and are disappointed


	2. projecting onto taka lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka has a panic attack and Mondo helps him through it

It was so loud so loud so loud. The sounds blurred together and he couldn't understand where he was. His head felt like it was swirling and the light felt too bright as it entered his eyes. Only vaguely aware he was standing, he retreated in on himself, shutting his eyes tightly and trying to become as small as he felt. He fell to the floor as he moved backwards away from the main groups of noise. He thinks he felt a few tears make way down his face.

He heard a voice calling to him, but the sounds felt like they were underwater. He put his hands over his ears trying to drown it out. The voice got louder then it went down as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It made him feel a bit more in control. The hand rubbed his back and he felt the voice again. It was a bit more audible his time, like he was getting closer to the surface. He made out a few words. 

"..ka? Ah shit.....ic attack again? Alr.... how did you say to fix..." 

Shaking, he felt a hand on his and moved to grab it tightly. The background noises filtered out as he attempted to focus on the low voice. With his other hand he twisted and pulled at his shirt.

"Taka? Taka it's alrigh', do that senses thing right? Uh, what can you feel or somethin'?"

He listened to the other and started doing a technique that his father had told him. Listing what he could feel, hear, smell, taste and see.

His breathing still violent and shaky, he rubbed his thumb over the others hand to make sure he was there. He singled in on the hand still on his back and the floor he was sat on. He could feel the tears as they fell onto his now-crumpled shirt. He could see the surface, he just had to reach it. 

He identified the man's voice. He could hear him talking to him and he could hear the crowd of people not paying attention to him in the background. The blood rushing in his ear and the sound of shoes hitting the floor. He could reach his head above the waves.

"That seems good, you're doing good, uh jus' carry on with that, bro,"

He could smell Mondo's spray deodorant and the slight scent of baked food carried over from a van. He could taste the tears that were slowly stopping. A faint taste of the salad he ate earlier. He was floating, he just had to get to land.

He loosened his grip on the other's hand and prepared to open his eyes. He squinted at first, getting used to the light, and opened them more. They were probably bloodshot and watery. He saw Mondo's face infront of him and looked into his lavender eyes. His vision was still a little blurry and it looked double but that was going down as he looked at him. Mondo's eyes were full of worry and he relaxed slightly at the sight of him opening his eyes. 

"Ya alright bro? It over?"

He couldn't open his mouth but he knew he was on the shore. He slowly nodded his head and, with surprising speed, reached forward around his neck and brought them into a bruising hug. Mondo paused for a second and then put his arms around his middle. He buried his head in the other's shoulder as he waited for the dizziness to leave completely. Even after, he didn't let go. He felt safe, like nothing could get him here in his arms. 

After a few minutes, he let go and shakily tried to stand up. Mondo got up and out his hand out for him to take. He took it and was pulled up onto his feet. Mondo smiled relieved, and he smiled fondly back. He didn't let go of his hand as they walked through the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah just projecting but I wish I had a Mondo -
> 
> also if you have any advice or criticism please tell me thank you :)
> 
> Hope you've had a nice day guys


	3. wrong milkshake you goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo got the wrong milkshake flavour :(((((

"Bro no really, it's fine," Mondo insisted with his hands above his head. "I, uh, like strawberry just as much as chocolate," His eyes flickered down at the drink holder. Taka wasn't buying it. He knew chocolate was his favourite milkshake flavour. He also never recalled Mondo ever eating strawberry ever, despite strawberry being Taka's favourite flavour on anything. 

"They got it wrong! I'm sure it was just an honest mistake, so we'll just go back and ask for a replacement, it won't be a bother!" Taka argued, flinging one hand up as the other stayed on the wheel. Mondo sighed. They'd been at this for about 10 minutes as they drove back to the fast food place. He knew his resolve was breaking, but he'd worked in fast food before! He knew he didn't want extra work! (granted the others didn't seem to mind it but he would still be pissed alright!) 

"But! But! Uh god, I guess, sure," Seeing as they were already nearly there, he didn't see much point in refusing any longer. He put his elbow on the car door and rested his head on his hand, like an angry child. Really, he was happy to get a chocolate milkshake, but he didn't want to cause a shitty day for someone. 

"I'm glad we agree now, bro," Taka said and turned to him and saw him sulking. Taka frowned. "Is this really that big a deal to you?" 

Mondo only grunted in response as they pulled up to the car park. Taka stopped the car and unlocked his seatbelt. It popped with a click and Mondo repeated his actions. Well, he wasn't just gonna be weak and stay in the car! He'd go up to them and ask for his replacement! Or he could hide behind Taka like a small child while he requested it. He definitely knew which one he preferred. Taka grabbed the bag and made his way out the car.

They walked away from the car and pushed the door open. Uhh, do people just wait in line for this? Where do they go? Mondo stood awkwardly next to Taka. He got a few stares but he was used to that, he was pretty well known, going to Hope's Peak and the gang and shit.

The queue got shorter and finally it was their turn. Taka walked up to the register, and they both stopped as he looked at the worker. 

"Kuwata?" "Leon?" They both half shouted, earning a few frowns from the other people there. Leon just seemed a little shocked but smirked and asked them, "You two on a date or something? I would've thought you'd like something more refined, Kiyotaka." He joked, and laughed at their red faces as Taka spluttered nonsense and Mondo seemed enraged.

"FUCK OFF- oh shit sorry, Taka," he glanced at the other's disapproving face. "Uh, I mean, god Leon just let us do what we came here to do," Taka seemed proud at Mondo for handling that more calmly than he would've a bit ago. That thought gave Mondo butterflies for some reason? They were just bro- wait what'd we come here to do. 

Taka rolled his eyes and said, "Kuwata, I apologize for Mondo, but we got a wrong drink with our order, could you replace it?" 

Leon replied, "Yeah sure, what drinks it and can I see the receipt blah blah blah." Taka handed the receipt that said they should've gotten a chocolate milkshake instead of strawberry, and Leon went to the back to replace it. 

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Taka asked in a nicer version of 'I told you so' tone. Mondo just slightly flushed and looked away. He put a hand on Taka's head and ruffled his spiky hair. Muttering something about always being right or something.

Leon came back with the drink on his hand. He seemed like he was holding back at laughing. Eyeing him, Mondo took the cup as Taka thanked him. Suspicious, Mondo asked, "What's so funny, ya goldfish?" Leon tried to compose himself before he answered.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said and put his hands in his pockets. "I haven't poisoned it or anything again, don't worry." Leon winked. He saw Taka widen his eyes at the 'again'. Squinting at him, he moved to turn away to leave after saying, "...then thanks I guess, see ya." He really resisted the urge at flipping him off but seeing as Taka was here he wasn't going to.

They went back out the door and got back into the car. Before clicking in his seatbelt, Mondo looked at the cup. Twisting it to see the bottom, his eyes widened.

'you getting some? just be safe ok ;))'

with a fucking HEART. a HEART.

"LEON-FUCKING-KUWATA, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." 

Taka felt sure that Leon could hear them from over here at Mondo's volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one but I thought the prompt was funny so this happened
> 
> also goldfish is my new favourite insult
> 
> Hope you are ok:)


	4. angsty chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People comfort Aoi after Sakura's death, why did they not care for Taka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for:
> 
> Mentions of starving, suicidal thoughts, Mondo's execution
> 
> Context:  
> For the third chapter, Celestia kills Hifumi and pins it on Taka, this is set in chapter 4/ start of 5

The arm around his shoulder didn't really do much to help, but it kept him from getting lost in the forest of his thoughts. But it didn't stop him from entering it. _You could've stopped it. What are you even good for? They're both gone. And it's your fault. Failure, just like your grandfather._ They just got worse as the shell of a person that was Kiyotaka stared at most of the remaining students, huddled around a loud and shaking Asahina on the opposite end of the table as them. 

Sakura's trial had passed about an hour ago. In Taka's perspective, it was uneventful. He couldn't care less the outcome; alive or dead, it wouldn't make a difference to him. In fact, he would've been glad to meet _him_ again. Although, he wasn't sure it would ever be the same if he even did.

To everyone else though, it seemed their main priority was comforting the small usually full of energy girl who had just lost her best friend. A pat on the shoulder from the clairvoyant next to him formed a dark pit in Taka's empty stomach. What was so different about her? Was it too much to ask for for them to care about his loss? _You're being selfish, just be thankful for Yasuhiro_

What was he missing that she had? While they all sat comforting and helping Asahina, all he got was a few pitiful looks and a couple inspirational quotes from Naegi. He was grateful for Hiro though, atleast one person was putting up with him.

_He_ would've cared. _He_ listened to your problems, and gave a, dare he say, shit about them and what he had to say. _He_ wouldn't abandon him. And he had promised _him_ that he would make it out of here. That one promise between men was the thing barely holding the frayed string that was his will to live together. 

Taka hadn't even noticed the tears streaming silently down from his darkened eyes until Yasuhiro pointed them out.

"Taka? You're crying buddy, do you want something to drink? I'll make you some coffee if you want?" Said boy turned his head slightly to face Hiro. In his dark brown eyes, he would've seen the usual worry and concern if his vision wasn't clouded by neverending tears. He nodded stiffly. After what happened, he would only eat and drink anything that Yasuhiro made; he was about the only person he trusted fully here.

When Hiro got up to make the drinks, Taka focused in on Naegi and Asahina's conversation. 

"It wasn't your fault at all," the short boy said. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, I know it." Makoto gave her a sad smile. Asahina half-heartedly returned it. 

"But why didn't she tell me? Now she's gone forever and I didn't even get to say goodbye!" she replied and sniffled. The large pile of tissues next to them was slowly slowing its growth, but it was still going. Naegi rubbed her back, which was wrapped in the blanket from Sakura's dorm. He recalled overhearing her saying something about it smelling like Sakura. That only opened another hole in his irreparable heart. He doesn't have anything to remind him of _him_ , not even his jacket. 

Naegi said something Taka couldn't make out over the blood in his ears to Asahina and she seemed to stop crying for now. 

Why didn't they care? As he sat here deteriorating and barely a shell of his former self, why didn't they care? Did he not deserve their kindness? The kindness all but Togami was showing to Asahina? _Of course you don't deserve it! You let them die, you failure. This is only your fault._

He was such a failure. He couldn't even recover from the loss of a friend he'd only really known for a day! Even less restore honour to his family's name. If he even made it out of here, one way or another.

Yasuhiro returned with the two hot drinks in his hands and placed one delicately onto the table infront of Taka, who didn't even look down or achnoledge the other. He took a seat next to him again and just stared at him, biting his lip in worry and holding the cup of black coffee in his lap with one hand and resting his face on the other.

Taka's thoughts were shouting and screaming at him over eachother. _You really can't do anything can you? What are you even good at? Studying? Earning people's pity? Pathetic._ It seemed with each statement he got worn thinner and thinner. 

_Failure, just like your grandfather, useless, waste of space, good for nothing, no one would care if you just died, so why not? You scared? Not like you're going to do anything with your life anyway. Just do it._

The string broke and he made his first sound in days. A loud, unbridled, sob. If people noticed or cared he wouldn't notice, his vision was too blurry and his thoughts and blood were too loud for him to hear anything else. After the first he couldn't stop, so he just let himself sob.

He shook violently and tears battered his shirt like rain. He had been holding it in since the second trial, boiling away under his skin. He let himself cry and cry, for once not caring if he was being too loud, or being an annoyance, he just let himself cry for the world's worth. He could hear voices but couldn't make out any words, and he couldn't care to listen. He gripped the chair with all his strength but he still fell off it. Taka hurled himself into a ball and quivered. 

His stomach hurt from starving himself, his eyes hurt from tears and getting no sleep at all, his ears hurt from the volume of his sobs, his scalp hurt from gripping and pulling at his hair, his side hurt from falling off the chair, his throat was scratchy from where he silently screamed into his pillow at night. But none of that mattered to him as he cried. For Fujisaki. For _him_. For Mondo. For his soul brother.

Taka could still see the motorbike spinning, his and Mondo's screams parralelling the others. The green light coming through the thin metal fence, his first friend, his only friend, dying in pain as he spun and spun in the death cage. Taka could hear the hum of the electricity and the roar of the engine that brought about his friend's death. He would never come back. Never. He would never be back to talk to Taka about his hardships, never about his precious gang, never about his old dog. He would never be back again.

He had promised to build them a house. Where they would live peacefully, without a care in the world. What could've been if they had escaped together. Taka didn't want to dwell on things that would never happen. 

He cried and cried on the cafeteria floor until there was no tears left to shed. He couldn't tell how much time had passed until his vision went black.

He faintly remembered being in the cafeteria. Why was he in his room? He attempted to open his eyes but the light was too bright so he immediately closed them again. Bringing his hands to his face and wiping his eyes, he felt the remains of dried tear marks. Oh. That happened. The thoughts came flooding back, paired with even more. _Now you've made a nuisance. Asahina just lost her friend and you make a scene? It's a wonder Hiro even puts up with you._

He had barely woken up and his eyes stung with water so he punched his forehead out of anger at himself. Then he became aware of the other people in the room. 

"Oh, Taka! You're awake," Yasuhiro exclaimed. When Taka shifted uncomfortably at the volume of his voice, Hiro apologized and motioned for someone else to come over. 

Naegi walked over awkwardly and sat on the stool next to the bed that Hiro was previously stationed on. Taka sat up on his bed while the brown haired boy looked up toward Hiro for confirmation.

"So, uh, we've been thinking," Naegi motioned over to the other side of the room, where the rest of the class was sat on the floor- or on the desk in Togami's instance- looking at him intently; or looking up at Togami for Toko. "That, we haven't been, well, talking to you or helping you recover with what happened with M-" Hiro elbowed Naegi. "- Trial two, so we were wondering, would you like to speak about it?" 

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck at the lack of response, and carried on. "It's perfectly fine if you don't want to speak about it yet, just, we're all worried about you and talking about your problems help get things off your chest, yknow?"

Taka just stared into Naegi's eyes. To Naegi, it was a bit unnerving. It was clear that Taka wasn't sleeping; there was heavy bags under his eyes and the dark circles were a deep blue. He also noted, there was no emotion behind them. When Taka first came here, and especially when he became friends with Mondo, his eyes shone with energy and enthusiasm. Now they held nothing, akin to a deep endless void. It felt foreign on someone as energetic and lively as him.

His cheeks were also thinner. It was apparent that he wasn't eating, you didn't need to be the Ultimate Detective to work that out. It was a miracle he even came to breakfast still- which Makoto recalled was a routine of Taka's design- although, he was never seen eating anything more than an apple requested by Hiro. His cheekbones were prominent and stuck out like a skeleton, his even paler skin not helping with that look either.

Seemingly out of nowhere, he started crying. His shoulders shook as he kept staring into Naegi's eyes. 

They cared? Were they being for real, or were they just pitying him after his breakdown? Either way, they cared enough to fake it, even if they didn't. He tried to choke out a reply after days of not talking. It was much more difficult than he expected while he was crying and without energy, but he managed to get out a small sentence but it held everything he needed to say

"T-that would be g-good," he said between sobs and Naegi's face grew happy and everyone else give him their full attention. Maybe, ever so slowly, he could recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am so sorry about this :') I'll make it up to you with wholesome stuff soon though
> 
> Don't know if I like this very much or not, but I cried writing it 
> 
> Also I want to thank everyone who's commented or given kudos or even just read this, I didn't think anyone would see this and knowing some people enjoy this is so nice, you're all so sweet thank you <333


	5. again, projecting onto Taka heavily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo chose him. Why? Surely there's better people. But for now, that didn't seem to matter.
> 
> Basically, I love that Mondo feels he can be 'weak' around Taka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this needs a tw, but implied only suicidal thoughts/maybe attempts
> 
> Sorry for short chapter, I haven't been very motivated because of school

Taka held a crying Mondo tightly in his arms. The biker's body shook as he inhaled large, shallow breaths. The bed they were on shook in time with him. Tears stained Taka's pajama t-shirt but he didn't mind. At some point Taka's eyes had started watering too, breathing like hiccups. Mondo's face pressed closer into Taka's neck, and Taka pulled their bodies even closer. They couldn't count how long they sat there, just crying together in the silence of the early morning. 

Mondo attempted to say some words, but they came out inaudible. Taka moved a hand to the top of his head to glide it through his curly, bleached hair. Mondo continued to tremble, hugging Kiyotaka as tight as he could, like he was scared he would leave. Taka reciprocated the action.

Through his crying, two words were heard, with some difficulty, from the biker. The two words made Taka cry harder. They held so much in so little.

"Thank you,"

It was barely audible, only for Kiyotaka despite there being no one else in his dorm with him. He started loudly crying after that, thank god for sound-proof rooms. 

The words repeated in his mind. Thank you. Thank you to _him_. He was the barrier between life and death. _Taka_. Mondo was thanking _him_. _He_ saved Mondo's life. 

Why him? Surely there are better people. But Mondo chose him. Mondo was in _his_ room, crying in _his_ arms. 

They stayed together, hugging and crying, for who knows how long, but someone was there for them, and wouldn't leave, so they didn't care anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I apologize for not updating, but school started again so I've been very anxious and didn't have motivation to write, second, thank you <3
> 
> This chapter is very, very heavily based on me and my boyfriend, because I wanted to vent somewhere, so sorry if they're ooc


End file.
